Tablet
by satsuki momoi
Summary: "Sasuke, Sakura, ini tahun 2013 lho! Masa' benda ini saja kalian nggak tau sih?"


**M. Kishimoto own Naruto & all the characters**

**Au & a little ooc's**

.

.

.

Memang sudah jadi rahasia umum bahwa Naruto Uzumaki adalah seorang yang sangat _up to date_ di Konoha High School. Lelaki berambut kuning itu memang selalu jadi pusat perhatian akibat _gadget-gadget_ keluaran terbaru yang tak pernah absen melengkapi gayanya yang oh _so_ _waw. Style-_nya khas banget cowok Korea yang suka memakai jas hitam diatas kausnya, membuatnya tak pernah sepi dari penggemar. Buat Naruto, gaya berarti berbanding lurus dengan _gadget_, salah satunya telepon genggam yang menjadi sahabat setia setiap orang dalam jangka waktu 1-2 tahun, bahkan ada juga yang melebihi usia tersebut hingga _lumutan_, buat Naruto, benda tersebut adalah _item _wajib yang diganti sebulan sekali demi mendukung penampilannya. Lelaki dengan kumis kucing di pipinya itu memang bukan anak pejabat, apalagi konglomerat. Namun, sang ayah yang notabene adalah pemilik sebuah gerai _cellular shop_, menjadi latar belakang mengapa si kuning ini menjadi sangat _concern _kalau sudah soal gadget. Biasanya _sih_, barang-barang yang dibawa Naruto berkisar dari telepon genggam yang canggihnya yang tak perlu diragukan lagi, sampai game-game portable khas anak cowok.

Iya, barang-barangnya memang hanya berkisar itu-itu saja sampai pagi ini.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda melangkahkan kakinya riang ke dalam kelas. Sapaan selamat pagi pada setiap yang dilaluinya tak luput dari gadis bernama Sakura Haruno ini sepanjang perjalanannya menuju bangku. Ia baru saja membuka ransel birunya dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku ketika ia melihat meja di sampingnya,

Sakura dengan suara heboh berteriak kearah Naruto, mengundang perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya, termasuk Sasuke. "Na-naruto! Waaah.. apa itu yang kau cubit-cubit?" Sakura menghampiri Naruto yang sedang mencubit-cubit layar di atas meja. Naruto tak langsung menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum misterius. Seorang lelaki berambut warna biru dongker dan bergaya emo datang menghampiri. Saingan dari Naruto Uzumaki itu, dengan gengsi sedemikian rupa, ikut nimbrung dan _yah_ walaupun dengan memalingkan wajahnya, kemudian mengeluarkan suara baritone-nya seirit mungkin, "Apa itu Naruto? Portable game terbaru?"

Layar benda itu menampilkan buah-buahan yang tiba-tiba mencuat ke atas, bukan hanya satu, dua, bahkan ada bom juga! Sakura memekik, "Ah, awas!" Naruto dengan gesit menebas buah-buahan tersebut tanpa mengenai bom-bom yang bertebaran. Jarinya kemudian memencet tanda dua garis vertikal kecil yang merupakan tanda _pause_, menunjukkan raut wajah meremehkan "Sasuke, Sakura ini tahun 2013 lho! Masa' benda ini saja kalian nggak tau _sih_? ini tablet lho! tablet!"

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya, "Ta-tablet? Obat?" Sakura membulatkan bibirnya, Naruto tertawa mengejek, "tablet pc lho, tablet. Bukan obat tablet. Ini sama dengan iPear phone-ku, tapi layarnya lebih lebar!" Naruto tersenyum bangga sambil membalikkan tabletnya, menunjukkan logo buah pear yang menjadi ciri khas dari _vendor_ mahal tersebut. Sasuke dongkol, menyipitkan matanya dan kembali ke bangkunya.

Diam-diam, dia memperhatikam Naruto dan Sakura yang entah sedang melakukan apa, duduk berdempetan, berpose dan mengeluarkan wajah-wajah aneh di depan _tablet_ yang menurut Sasuke, sangat _freak_. "Ck, apa-apaan _sih_ si kuning itu?" Sasuke mendongkol, Sai yang duduk disampingnya tertawa, "Kau iri ya, tuan Uchiha?" Kesal dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sahabat karibnya, lelaki berambut emo itu mendelik, "Dalam mimpimu."

Mata Sasuke tak lepas dari kedua insan yang telah dimabuk _tablet_ tersebut. Hatinya panas melihat gadis pink itu dekat-dekat dengan musuh abadinya. Lelaki bermata onyx tersebut menghampiri Sakura dan menarik lengannya, "Sini, sini," Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, Naruto memandang kepergian keduanya dengan pandangan tak suka. "Ada apa Sasuke?" Sakura masih mempertahankan bibirnya yang maju beberapa _centi_, membuat Sasuke gemas menciumnya, "Apa sih yang kau lakukan dengan dia? Tubuhmu terlalu dekat dengan si bodoh itu tahu!" Sakura tertawa senang, "Wah, tuan Uchiha, kau baru saja cemburu lho!"

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, "Aku tidak cemburu."

"Oh baik, baik. Kami hanya sedang berfoto dengan aplikasi Camera760. Aku jadi putih sekali lho, jerawatku ini bahkan tidak terlihat!" Sakura menunjuk satu jerawatnya pada dahi. _Yah_, maklum _lah_, namanya juga anak SMA yang lagi puber. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, "Terserah kau saja lah." kemudian berbalik pergi.

Lelaki itu mengira bahwa Sakura akan menarik lengannya dan meminta maaf, namun ia salah. Sakura justru kembali ke bangku Naruto dan kembali memasang wajah-wajah_ freak_.

Keturunan Uchiha itu tidak pernah sedongkol ini.

.

.

.

"Iya benar bu, sungguh." Mikoto Uchiha sedang menyeruput teh sorenya ketika Sasuke mengajukan sebuah permohonan sakral.

"Kau yakin itu berguna untuk menunjang pelajaran? Itachi bilang itu hanya untuk bermain game, lho." Sasuke membulatkan matanya, "A-apa? Itachi? Memang dia sudah tahu?" Mikoto kembali meletakkan cangkirnya ke meja, "Yah, sudah kubelikan minggu lalu sih."

"Apa? Kau curang bu! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu?" Mikoto menaikkan satu alisnya, "kau kan sedang study tour. Lagipula Itachi tidak menginap, dia hanya datang sore itu. kami belanja ke mall dan dia kembali ke flatnya." Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, "kenapa ibu hanya membelikan Itachi? Aku juga mau!"

Wanita paruh baya itu menghela nafas, "Kau kan baru ibu belikan Nantendo Vii bulan lalu." Sasuke kembali merajuk, "Tapi itu sudah lama bu. Aku ingin tablet juga!"

"Tapi nilaimu tak kunjung membaik, Sasuke. Segitu-segitu saja. Ibu ingin ada peningkatan dong." Sasuke kembali membulatkan matanya, "Bu, aku sudah jadi juara umum KHS, apa lagi yang kurang _sih_?" Mikoto mengambil remote di atas meja dan menyalakan TV flat screen di ruang tengah kediaman Uchiha, "Yah masih ada nilai 85. Seharusnya diatas 90 semua. Ibu maunya 90 semua _ah_, seperti Itachi dulu." Sasuke memajukan bibirnya beberapa _centi. _

_Bu, aku bukan dewa ilmu pengetahuan tahu!_

"Ya sudah bu, Ya sudah. Akhir tahun ajaran ini semua nilaiku akan 90. Serius deh! Tapi ibu belikan Sasuke tablet sekarang."

Mikoto tersenyum senang, "Oh benarkah?" Termakan dengan janji manis Sasuke, padahal tak ada yang bisa menjamin bahwa nilainya akan diatas 85 semua.

Sasuke mengeluarkan jurus _sweet smile_-nya, "Tentu bu! Percayalah pada Sasuke!"

Mikoto kemudian berjalan ke kamar dan kembali dengan dompet ditangannya

_Yesssss_

Wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang tersebut mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya, "Kau beli sana, yang sama dengan Itachi. Merek iPear saja yang bagus. Tapi ingat Sasuke, nilaimu harus 90 semua!"

Sebelum ibunya berubah pikiran, Sasuke segera menarik lembaran uang tersebut dan berlari ke luar, "Itu sudah pasti bu! Aku akan kembali sebelum makan malam! Aku pergi dulu!"

19.00

_Apa Sasuke marah ya.._

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda berjalan tak tentu arah di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Ia meng-_unlock_ ponsel blueberry-nya dan mengetikkan nomor yang sudah sangat ia hapal di luar kepala,

_Tut.. Tut.._

"Halo?" Sapa seseorang bersuara baritone di ujung sana.

"Halo Sasuke.. Selamat malam,"

"Ya, selamat malam. Ada apa?"

"Ano.. apa kau marah padaku?"

Sasuke mendongkol di ujung sana. _Tentu saja aku marah! _

"Tidak."

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Jadi kau tidak cemburu padaku?"

"….."

"Hiks… Hiks.."

"Eh? Sakura? Sakura? Haloo?"

_Tut tut tut tut tut_

Sasuke menekan _speed dial_ nomor 2 di ponselnya, namun…

"_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di.."_

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, _Kenapa jadi dia yang marah? Aku yang cemburu tapi dia yang menangis _

Sasuke kemudian memainkan_ tablet_ barunya, dan mempelajari segala sesuatu di dalamnya agar tidak_ gaptek_ esok pagi.

.

.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas. Sebelum duduk di bangkunya, ia sempat melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang memainkan _tablet_ di atas mejanya.

Lelaki berambut kuning itu kemudian mendesis dengan suara cukup keras saat Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas, "Huh, dasar copy cat!"

Sasuke yang mendengar suara itu pun mendelik, "takut pamormu turun, hn?"

Naruto memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana, "Aku sedang tidak berbicara denganmu."

"Kudengar berbicara sendiri merupakah salah satu gejala kelainan jiwa." Beberapa orang yang sudah datang pagi itu tak ada yang berani menyelak perdebatan kedua lelaki yang memenangkan voting _cowok terganteng se-angkatan_ dengan hasil seri. Sakura yang baru saja datang langsung duduk di tempatnya.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura ke mejanya, "Kau kenapa semalam?"

"Sasuke, apakah kita benar berpacaran?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah cemburu saat aku berdekatan dengan laki-laki lain! Hiks huuu.."

Sasuke menghapus air mata Sakura, "Bukan, bukan begitu. Baiklah, soal kau foto-foto dengan Naruto itu aku memang cemburu. Maafkan aku."

Sakura kembali cerah, "Oh benarkah?"

"Ng.. Ya."

Sakura melirik kearah tangan Sasuke yang menggamit sebuah benda pipih kotak besar di antara lengannya.

"Wah.. Sasuke, apa itu _tablet_?" Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Ng… Yah.." Sakura kemudian menarik benda itu dari lengannya.

"Ayo kita berfoto Sasuke!"

"Ti-tidak, itu kau saja."

"Ayolah."

"Aku membeli benda ini supaya kau tidak perlu dekat-dekat dengan si kuning itu." Sasuke menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Sakura _speechless_, "Tidak seharusnya kau membeli benda ini Sasuke!"

"Tidak kok, aku juga ingin main gamenya sekalian."

Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke untuk duduk disampingnya.

Gadis merah muda ini membentuk jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya menjadi seperti gunting, kemudian meletakannya disamping kirinya dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan, Sasuke dengan kaku mencoba tersenyum di depan _tablet_,

"1…2…3… Cheers!"

Seorang gadis berambut blonde dikuncir satu datang menghampiri sepasang kekasih tersebut, "Waah.. Sasuke, Sakura, benda apa itu? Layarnya bisa dicubit-cubit!"

Sasuke dan Sakura memutar matanya bosan, "Ino, ini tahun 2013 lho! Masa' benda ini saja kau nggak tau _sih_?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

終わり

owari


End file.
